And Chaos Ensues
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: OOC a lot. Collection of related one-shots with sparklings and younglings and hilarity. Mech-preg, language.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter One: A New Life**_

_**Prowl x Smokescreen**_

::bond::

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, adjusting his doors to accommodate the new position. It had become the norm over the past half-orn and in that time he had only left his office for recharge and energon when needed, which seemed to be more often than he was used to. Ratchet seemed happy with the improvements to his habits and refused to check him to see what was wrong because "it might make him revert to his bad habits". The one time he willingly goes to the medic when something felt off and he was refused help. It was enough to make him feel like screaming.

The Decepticon klaxon on base – a recording of Starscream's screech – blared across the ship. The Praxian bolted from his office, an announcement following the alarm having called for all available Autobots. Either this was a big attack or the area they were required to protect was large.

Prime was apparently going to reuse one of Prowl's old battle plans as he was already ordering those who beat him there to positions around the nearby power plant. He was waved off as the Matrix-bearer knew that he already knew where he needed to be. The position made him uncomfortable as he had no back up outside of their sniper, Bluestreak, and he felt horribly exposed with such little cover. This area didn't have as good of cover as the original place the plan had been designed for and his normal back up was off on another mission helping some humans with a natural disaster or something similar.

=Bluestreak, I'm going to need some good cover fire.=

=I'm on it.=

=Thank you.=

Not but a long moment later, the Decepticons appeared over the battlefield and the ground-based mechs landed to go hand-to-hand against the Autobots. Prowl drew himself into the smallest target possible where he crouched and took aim at the mech working on mauling Cliffjumper. Almost as soon as he pulled the trigger, the mech's arm became a mess of disintegrating armor as acid ate away at it. Most of the firepower focused on him for a klik and with the small amount of cover available to him, he was hit several times. There was a sharp tug at his spark that was out of the ordinary and a sense of fear.

"Well slag," he muttered, placing the safety back on his rifle and subspacing it, his arms and doors sore and scorched from laser blasts, before darting across the field of battle. He had to get to Hook before he became part of Devastator. He had to be sure of his theory.

=Prowl! What are you doing?= Bluestreak shouted across the comm. link.

::Hook. He has to confirm my theory.::

::Contact Soundwave. He'll stop them from shooting at you.::

The black and white grinned at his youngling's advice. _Soundwave,_ he thought loudly to catch the telepath's attention. _I need to get to Hook. Is there any way for you to call them off?_

_Soundwave: will order that Prowl is to be protected._

_ Thank you._

A path seemed to magically clear for him across the field and straight to Hook. Apparently this was to be easier for him than expected even though he refrained from transforming into his vehicle mode. If what he suspected was occurring was actually happening, he couldn't for fear of major damage, at least after a spark-tug. His sprint across the space would have made Blurr proud. As it was, a few of the Autobots stopped and stared – one of which was Ratchet.

Prowl slowed before launching himself on the Constructicon and bowling him over onto his back. "I need you to scan me and see if I'm sparked again. It feels just like it did when I found out I was going to have my Blue."

The green and purple mech laughed as he pulled a spark scanner from his subspace and the rest of his gestalt closed rank around them so they would be uninterrupted. Such a procedure was delicate and one rarely performed in the middle of battle. There were a number of sparklings and younglings running around the Nemesis, but the Ark only had younglings and, other than Bluestreak, they had not been sparked from a Creator and Carrier but the AllSpark. His answer to the unasked question was, "You should trust your instincts more."

The Datsun sighed heavily. "I guess I have to tell Ratchet, but I'd rather have cuddles." A pout crossed his faceplates.

"How about I go with you or give you a youngling to cuddle?"

The doorwinger perked up. "Youngling?"

Scrapper reached out and grabbed Wildrider as he went to run past the Constructicon gestalt and threw him into the middle of their circle where he was suddenly latched onto by a purring Praxian. He looked at Hook in undisguised consternation. What was going on?

"He's carrying. Will you make sure he gets to Ratchet safely?"

Before he could answer, he was being dragged away from the Decepticons by the happily purring mech. He shrugged. There wasn't much he could do and you never piss Carriers off. They have more than a little bit of a temper. As he finally began walking next to the black and white without being dragged, the mech's purr grew a bit louder and he rubbed the side of his helm against the Stunticon's arm. He acted different from the Decepticon Carriers, but he didn't' want to annoy him so he kept quiet.

Silence had fallen on the battlefield as Prowl walked from the Decepticon line purring with a smile on his face as he cuddled – cuddled! – a _Stunticon_. What in the Pit was happening? And why was Prowl acting like that? Or, for that matter, the Decepticon? Why wasn't he attacking?

Bluestreak broke the silence with a laugh and if finally registered that the Cons were looking on with indulgent smiles on their faceplates. The gunner left his position and sprinted down to the other Datsun. Excitement was clearly written in his faceplates and the away his doors swung behind him.

"So it's true right? Your hunch wasn't wrong?"

"Correct."

The grey and red mech bounced happily on his pedes. "I get to be a big brother!" Another wave of silence passed through the murmuring ranks of the Autobots. That was surprising information.

A shout of "JAZZ!" echoed across the battlefield from Ratchet. The doorwingers looked at each other.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Nope," Prowl answered. "Wait and see how long it takes them to figure it out."

The Decepticons laughed before some of them started calling for Swindle so they could start a betting pool. There were several questions that had to be entered into the books. When would the Autobots find out the Second-in-Command was bonded and who it was? Would he have a mech or femme? _Who else_ would he adopt while he was carrying?

* * *

><p>Smokescreen tapped a pede impatiently as he waited for Skyfire to settle and open his hatch so that he could disembark. The week he had been gone was killer and he couldn't wait to get back to base to have a relaxing wash and then a long recharge with his mate – helping at the earthquake site was both rewarding and devastating. And after his recharge, he hoped to coax his mate into a few overloads. Primus knew they both needed that.<p>

He bolted out of the shuttle when he was finally allowed out and almost fell on his faceplates as his legs stopped moving but momentum kept his upper frame moving. What was Prowl doing with two of the Stunticons in his lap? Smokescreen vented heavily in a sigh.

"Hey Smokey!" Prowl greeted him. "You cuddle with me and the younglings?"

"You're sparked again, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Hook's coming later to do a scan. I think he's going to have the rest of the Stunticons, the Trine, Soundwave, and Megs with him. Sides and Jazz are in time-out. They tried pranking Ratchet. Sunny is in recharge in our room. As far as I have been able to tell, Ratchet and most of the other Autobots believe I am bonded to Jazz."

The psychologist's vents hitched as he tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh my Primus." A loud laugh burst from him and the black and white grinned before joining him in a laugh.

Wildrider and Dead End purred quietly in happiness, snuggling closer to the Praxian. He had wonderful hands and he used them for soothing motions along their helms and back struts. The yellow-chevroned Praxian laughed lightly as he knelt in front of his mate, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Did you know Megatron's better with younglings than Prime is? I think we need to move to the Nemesis."

* * *

><p>Bluestreak bounced into the Autobot rec room excitedly and curled up next to Smokescreen. "Did Carrier tell you?"<p>

"He didn't have to. I knew. He cuddled the Coneheads even more when he carried you. They were adorable sparklings then."

"Do you have any idea for names yet, Creator?"

A couple of thumps echoed through the room as mechs glitched. The gunner looked at his sire in bewilderment. "I thought they knew."

"Apparently not, Blue. Let me comm. Ratchet. Then we'll go with Prowl when he meets with Hook, alright?"

* * *

><p>Ratchet had not been happy to find that many glitched mechs, but neither of the Praxians guilty for the infraction had been around. They had, in fact, moved onto the Nemesis and their newest sparkling was welcomed into the world a few months later. Thundercracker won the bets, his answers having been:<p>

1. The Autobots would find out when Bluestreak identified Smokescreen as his Creator.

2. He had an adorable mechlet with Seeker wings. (It was a long shot, but he had a feeling.)

3. Prowl adopted the rest of the Stunticons, Fireflight, Jazz, and the Twins Major.

He was a happy mech as he sipped his winnings – high grade. There had been other things he won, but the Vosnian high grade was his favorite and the blue Seeker had a feeling his guest was needing it. After all, how often is it hat Praxian creations weren't the ones sparked in the relationship with a non-Praxian? Fragging almost statistically impossible. For it to happen twice? And with twins? So small as to be almost incalculable.


	2. Chapter 2: Who's Knocked Up?

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Two: Who's Knocked Up?**_

**Bluestreak x Twins Major**

"We're going to have three new residents on the Nemesis," Megatron announced with a large smile. Considering the reason for the mechs to be moving there, he was overjoyed. Sparklings just made him happy.

He noticed the black and white curled up with his bondmate and their new sparkling, ClearView, and they were both smiling knowingly. Bluestreak had already told his Creators apparently. It did nothing to diminish his quite evident joy. Prime had been appalled on the call he placed with his soldiers behind him, cuddling. Ratchet had been furious too. Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave had fallen to the floor of their command center in a fit of laughter that left them weak. This was not a common occurrence – ever.

"Apparently our resident Autobots' sparkling, Bluestreak, has sparked both of the frontliners Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They will be arriving in three Earth rotations' time. Be prepared to welcome them." He left the raised platform he had been standing on and approached the two Praxians to offer his congratulations on becoming grand-Creators and his condolences that the twins were now family.

Prowl laughed off his apologies with a smile. "I always gave them a hard time because I knew this would happen when Blue first saw them. It was exactly like Smokescreen's memories show himself as. Even that he is the Creator, and not the Carrier, is not surprising. Only Creators have that reaction when seeing their future mate or mates."

Smokescreen glared at his bondmate playfully, a smile tugging at his lip-plates. "We shared a good laugh over that."

"And then began helping Blue catch his mechs – sometimes literally."

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been dreading this day since they found out they were moving to the Nemesis. There they would be surrounded by Decepticons and their "Creator-in-laws". The latter caused them more concern. The two Praxians could seriously damage them. Bluestreak kept reassuring them that they would "welcome them with open arms", but come on! This was <em>Prowl<em> – Prowl! – they were talking about. He liked to toss them in the brig so often they had name plaques over their respective cells.

That had been interesting, finding out their SIC was Bluestreak's _Carrier_. Even Prime had been surprised to find that out, though Ratchet had seemed the most surprised when it was revealed who his bondmate was, though absolutely everyone had been – except for the Decepticons, so there had to be a story there. In fact, the Decepticons had seemed to know all the details. Sideswipe really wanted to know the story.

After entering the undersea base there had been a number of enthusiastic welcomes – mostly from mechs with younglings or sparklings around. The mechs on monitor and comms duty had a couple sparklings each playing near them and to pass Starscream and Skywarp in the hallway with one on each hip was almost enough to make the twins glitch. Everything seemed turned on its helm. Nothing was as it had been anymore, but as Sunstreaker placed a hand over his spark, he could not regret anything that lead to this point. To have a sparklet growing in his chassis brought him immeasurable joy.

Bluestreak reached his hand out and laced his fingers with the yellow mech's, offering him support. Sideswipe was too enthralled in their surroundings to notice, but subconsciously reached out and touched both his brother and bondmate.

"Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Prowl greeted them as they entered the throne room. The twins were surprised to see him in the throne and Megatron playing on the floor with a clearly Praxian sparkling. "Welcome to the Nemesis, the first sparkling-proofed warship, and to the Decepticons, soft-sparked Fraggers that they are. Don't look at me like that Megatron. You're always excited about newsparks." He sighed tiredly, propping his chin in one of his palms. "I also extend a welcome to the family to you two. It's been a long time coming. You should have bonded when you first spark-shared."

"What do you mean? For all you know we did."

"When the bond is formed, for a Praxian, a sparklet is created. It's like that for all Praxian relationships. How do you think Blue was sparked?"


	3. Chapter 3: How Seekerlets Are Made

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Three: How Seekerlets are Made**_

_**Thundercracker x Soundwave**_

::bond::

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

Three sparklings played in the command center, climbing over a softly smiling blue jet as the twin frontliners entered the room. Thundercracker still had a clear view of the monitors from his position, so he was far from shirking his duty, but he turned to greet them as they entered, offering them a smile as one of the seekerlets attempted to scale one of his wings.

"What can I help you with?" he asked easily, not concerned about their presence in the slightest. Over the past couple of orns they had settled down and were rarely remarked upon. He also knew for a fact that Prowl and Smokescreen's welcome to them had eased their fears as the delight to have them in their family was apparent.

"We were just wondering about who you were mated to since we know most of the other mechs are paired off or in gestalts," Sideswipe said, lowering himself into one of the chairs slowly. Sunstreaker went to sit on the floor by the jet, but Thundercracker stopped him.

"I'll bring you one of my seekerlets, just sit in the chair. Getting off the ground at this stage is nigh impossible sometimes. I had to call Warp to teleport me to a berth so that I could stand up again without pain since Megatron was carrying at the time and couldn't overexert himself."

The yellow twin glared for a moment, but moved over to the other chair present as he knew it was true. He had already had that problem once due to his stubbornness and had decided he did not want the humiliation. A grey, white, and sky blue sparkling was soon in his lap and happily chirring away as he played with yellow fingers.

"That is CloudShredder. He already shows promise of being speedy in the air since he rides with Starscream most of the time." Thundercracker smiled at the seekerlet indulgently before turning to set a yellow and orange one in Sideswipe's lap. "This is Sunset, partially because it's his favorite time of day. He was even separated at that time." He knelt in front of the last seekerlet, a mainly black form with red and blue accents, and tickled the mechlet. "My youngest here is BassBeat as it's easiest to lull him into recharge with one."

Ravage trotted into the command center and greeted the jet with a playful bat at his wing. A purr rumbled out of her as she leaned in close to the sparkling. He reached up and scratched behind her ears with a happy chirr and a few clicks.

Soundwave entered a klik after her with another sparkling in his arms. His mask retracted as he leaned down so he could claim a quick kiss from his bondmate, answering the twins' question with actions instead of words.

"So who carried which sparklings?"

"Seekers: always come in threes. Also: always carried by Seekers. Greenlight: carried by Soundwave. Soundwave: BassBeat's Creator."

"But you aren't CloudShredder or Sunset's Creator?"

Thundercracker was the one to answer the question. "Starscream is CloudShredder's Creator and Skywarp is Sunset's. As Seekers, we are always sparked in threes, but some of the Sparked Trines don't function well together and break those bonds to form their own. We are ones that broke our bonds to form this Trine, but he Rainmakers and Coneheads are examples of Sparked Trines. They don't spark with their Trinemates ever. They never feel the urge to. Warp, Scree, and I do. That doesn't mean we don't find bondmates outside of the Trine though." He looked at the tape deck fondly. They had been bonded most of the war, but only recently decided to have sparklings whereas Scree had sired an entire gestalt on Megatron almost as soon as they bonded – the Combaticons. More recently he had done so again for the Stunticons, though Starscream had carried the Coneheads before them. As for the sparkling Megatron had just carried, Piston, he was a triple-changer. It was quite evident who topped who in their relationship since Megatron had carried eleven out of their brood of fourteen.

"How did you two end up together?"

"We were overcharged," Soundwave said, his voice modulator have powered off while the Seeker talked so that his natural, musical voice was heard. "Majorly overcharged. And decided to frag to get rid of the charge instead of powering down. It was a total accident that we bonded, but it worked out for the best. We have four gorgeous sparklings and one of the most…. versatile…. 'facing lives here on the ship, though Warp and Barricade are similar in that respect, as are Prowl and Smokescreen and the Constructicons."

"How do you accidentally bond?" Sideswipe's face looked horrified, but his twin was interested.

"You go too far in spark play. I wasn't experienced with it and I guess Soundwave was too overcharged to notice, but slag did it feel good at the time."


	4. Chap 4: Creator & Carrier Simultaneously

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Four: Carrier and Creator Simultaneously**_

_**Perceptor x Red Alert**_

::bond::

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

The scientist huffed a laugh as the base alarm went off for the fifth time that Earth week – and it was only the second day into it. Since Prowl, Smokescreen, Bluestreak, and the Twins had left, he had begun to panic even more often. His paranoia did not have any specific focus – the Twins – so it was back to being like the first cycles on the Ark before the Twins were transferred on, though he could feel his bondmate's joy at causing mayhem.

:: Alley, calm down. We aren't going to be here much longer once they find out I am carrying. You'll be able to terrorize the Nemesis then. ::

:: That's why I'm doing this to the Ark. They can't forget me. Though it probably isn't a good idea to do this at the Nemesis. I've heard there are a lot of sparklings and younglings there. ::

:: Prowl calls, does he? ::

:: Of course. ::

:: It's my shift in the control room next, correct? ::

:: Yes. Do you need any help? ::

Perceptor tried to stand from his low bench, but had to stop because of a piercing pain below his spark chamber.

:: I'll take that as a 'yes'. Don't you dare move until I get there, Perce. ::

He laughed softly at his bondmate's actions, sending him a pulse of affection as he waited, thankful his security director was not under as much scrutiny since the Twins and Smokescreen had left base so he was able to come down here without arousing much suspicion that they knew of. It certainly made it easier on him while he was carrying.

Arms slid around him in a hug. "Hey there, bondmate of mine. Your turn to join me in the security center. Are you up to it?"

"I know you'll cover for me if need be, so there shouldn't be a problem for now. We will have to go to the Nemesis soon though. I felt a sparktug this morning."

They had been bundled off to the Nemesis less than an Earth week later when Perceptor couldn't get up off his low bench to confer with Wheeljack on one of the other benches. The inventor had been panicking since he had rubbed a hand over his spark. Apparently the mech had never been around carriers and he had made sure that Red Alert was on his way down to the labs to make sure he wasn't harmed on accident.

To now be entering the Decepticon warship was actually soothing to his spark since the Autobots had been far too shocked and not allowed him the rest and quiet he needed. His bondmate had helped keep them away from him to some extent, but Optimus, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Jazz had been more than enough. His favorite place had come to be the security center, right up against his mate's side and preferably laying down for a short recharge or just to relieve some of the pressure on his chassis that he hadn't had time to relieve.

Prowl greeted them as they stepped into the lift's control room with a silver and white sparkling. "Hello Red, Perceptor. May I introduce Smokescreen's and my sparkling, ClearView?"

Perceptor extended a hand to the relatively tiny chassis that was firmly grasped and brought to the mechlet's mouth. A grin crossed the scientist's face. Sparklings had always made him happy and he had originally gone to the Academy for sparkling care, but had gone back vorns later for science as there were so few sparklings being created. Since the war began, the only degree he had used was his science one, bar when the three Praxians returned from the Decepticons, one of them being Bluestreak.

A tired grin graced the Praxian's faceplates. "Let's get you two to the room prepared for you. Smokescreen is getting you a warm oil bath. It should help with the strain of carrying. You will also want one after separation. If you get kinks in your wires or anything of the sort, Starscream gives amazing massages." They walked while the Autobot SIC talked. "Skywarp is available if you need help getting up and so is Megatron. He's also available if you need a break after separation. He and Starscream have had fourteen sparklings – only one is not at his youngling stage and he separated from Megatron around the time Greenlight separated from Soundwave. They're a couple of Earth's lunar cycles older than my ClearView. The Twins and Blue have the room next to yours and Smokey and I have our original room here on the Nemesis. It is labeled as ours on the map which you can access through the ship's network. You'll learn it soon enough, I'm sure."

He stopped beside a door that was propped open. "This is your room. Feel free to come and go. We all normally keep our doors open, but you can close them whenever you want. Smokey's just finished, so he'll be out soon and we'll leave you be."

Smokescreen emerged and hustled his mate off with a hurried 'hello' and 'see you later', leaving them to explore on their own. They smiled after the Praxians with a shake of their helms.

:: At least we have our own room. I have a feeling there is a story about how they have their 'original room' here on the Nemesis. ::

:: There is, Perce. They were captured just after bonding and Prowl got sparked. Bluestreak is their first sparkling and was raised here on the Nemesis for his first vorn or so, since that was how long they were missing. He's never given me all the details. :: Red Alert grinned at his mate with a leer. "Let's get that bath. I have news to share with you."

Let us just say that Perce was surprised and delighted that he was a Creator at the same time he was a Carrier and Hook was not a happy camper with four Carriers on his hands. Megatron was even more overjoyed than he had been before with his Seeker bondmate shaking his helm with a fond smile as the warlord scooped the two small mechs up into an embrace. Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave, Prowl, and Sunstreaker were already bickering over who would get to keep the sparklings first. The microscope and Lamborghini were happy to integrate into the Nemesis family once assured that there was no more fighting between factions.


	5. Chapter 5: A Noble Spark

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Five: A Noble Spark**_

_**Hound x Mirage x Trailbreaker**_

* * *

><p>::bond::<p>

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

* * *

><p>He came out of recharge surrounded by warmth that could only be generated by more than one frame, sated and lethargic. It was the first time since before he had outgrown his first youngling form that he had truly felt safe and protected, making it a novel experience in and of itself just for that particular reason. What else he felt made the occurrence novel was that it was the first time he on-lined with both of his bondmates. Usually one of them was already on duty or he was the one having to wake up and make his way out of the nest they created with their frames around his. Ever since Prowl had moved to the Nemesis though, they were all able to get more time off, though he had been sent on far too many missions to the Nemesis where he did not bother to conceal himself like he was asked to. What was the point in doing so when the Decepticons were happy to welcome him and show him around, showing off their sparklings and younglings in the process? He was unable to get away from glowing Carriers and Creators and he found himself longing for a sparkling to call his own.<p>

Without the stiffness that seemed to plague him in the mornings when he had to leave the berth early, he pressed his frame backwards into Trailbreaker's black chassis and off-lined his optics in preparation to return to recharge for a little while longer. Spending time with his bondmates like this was too rare not to be enjoyed and the heat was already lulling him into a half off-line state. Hound shifted in his recharge, pressing close to his two mates and sandwiching Mirage even more than he already was between the two larger mechs he was bonded to and adding even more heat to the niche that the noble was filling. That was enough to send him off-line and into recharge quickly and keep him there until Trailbreaker had to get up and go to his shift on patrol that Ironhide insisted be kept going even though the Decepticons were no longer a threat to them.

He whined rather pitifully when the largest mech of the three of them moved off the berth and went to his shift. His frame required more heat! It wasn't producing enough! His plating pulled in tight to his struts and his engine rumbled into life to heat the metal of his frame and keep it trapped as close as possible.

"'Raj?" Hound asked worriedly, his faceplates pulling into a frown as he was awakened by the noise of his bondmate's engine starting and his distress echoing over the bond. "What's wrong? Why are you cold?" He shook the blue and white mech gently, hoping to wake him.

Mirage's blue optics blinked open and on-lined slowly, peering up at the green mech blearily. "I'm tired, Hound, and rather cold. Do we have any thermo-blankets?" His voice was rather slurred and extremely out of character for the very precise mech.

"We do, but why do you need them? You already feel warmer than the normal temperature you run at."

"Oh, I'm sparked. That's all. My frame doesn't produce enough heat for the newspark, so I have to be kept warmer than normal until further into the second stage. This is only the beginning of the first stage."

Far away, out on his patrol route with Ironhide, Trailbreaker suddenly executed the sharpest U-turn any vehicle of his size ever had and tore off back towards the Ark. The red van stared after the black mech in absolute consternation. Whatever had sent him back to base wasn't something that Ironhide knew about, which was suspicious to say the least. The only way that could happen would be a private comm. or a bond. He really hoped it wasn't the latter. Trailbreaker was one of the steadiest mechs left on the Ark. Many of the rest had moved to the Nemesis after becoming sparked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hound asked the noble as he bundled his bonded's frame up in a thermo-blanket as closely as possible and hugged his chassis tight to his own, providing him with as much heat as he could.

"I wasn't quite sure that I was. All that my carrier told me was that you would know when this happened." He snuggled as close to the Jeep as he could, pillowing his helm on his bonded's arm. "It was warm enough this morning that I didn't need the extra heat, but since 'Break left it wasn't as warm anymore."

"He's on his way back now," Hound said, leaning down to nuzzle the noble's helm. "Prowl would be pissed if he were still here since 'Break's speeding..."

"Well, we are going to be seeing him soon and you know that Prowl somehow knows everything there is to know, even if none of Spec Ops tells him what happens he still knows."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you <em>adorable<em>!"

Mirage blinked, dumbstruck by the way Megatron was acting. The last few times he had been there, the tyrant had been absolutely nothing like this. Sure, he looked like a human waif since he was walking around with a thermo-blanket wrapped around his frame, but that didn't mean he looked _adorable_ – at least, not to anyone other than his mates.

Hound and Trailbreaker were stifling their laughter behind their hands as Prowl, who was standing next to the Decepticon leader, turned and looked at the silver mech like he had just grown another helm – though that might have been less remarkable than what he had said. The Praxian just vented a sigh and turned back to the Autobots standing in front of them.

"Welcome to the Nemesis. Ignore this ignoramus standing beside me; he's almost out of his processor in joy over having another set of mates expecting a sparkling on his ship. I'm sure you know the layout well, Mirage. Your room is next to Perceptor and Red Alert's and my bondmate is turning the heat up on your berth and calibrating a few other things in the room. I do believe you'll enjoy them.

**Author's Note: **I don't know what to write for the next pairing, so any suggestions are extremely welcome. Send me some requests or post them in a review! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6: Mini Mishap

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Six: Mini Mishap**_

_**Cliffjumper x Bumblebee (not bonded)**_

::bond::

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

* * *

><p>There was a bright light shining straight into his optics as he onlined. That never bode well. Hopefully he wasn't in for a wrench to the helm, but knowing Ratchet, even if it wasn't his fault he'd still get the discipline. That's just how the medic worked.<p>

"Well. I know you're awake. So who's the Creator of yours?"

"The Creator of my what?" It wasn't like he knew what the ambulance was talking about. All he remembered was 'blacking out' in one of the Ark hallways.

"You mean to tell me that you _didn't know_ you were sparked?!"

"Well I do now."

Ratchet threw up his hands in frustration. "Well, who are you bonded to then?"

"I'm not bonded."

The medic's jaw dropped. All of the other mechs who were carrying were bonded, so was it even possible to do so without having spark shared to that degree?

"Bumblebee and I are regular berthmates and I don't regularly share with anyone else, but I know he does."

* * *

><p>He turned up on the Nemesis doorstep alone, not having expected to by any means. His emotions were going haywire since the yellow Volkswagen had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't ready for a sparkling. Prowl greeted him by wrapping the red minibot frame in a hug and allowing him to express himself however he wanted. In fact, Cliffjumper was so exhausted after that display that he needed the tactician's support to walk through the hallways.<p>

"We have a couple of rooms you can choose from if you'd like," Prowl offered. "There's one by my and Smokescreen's room and one near the Twins and Bluestreak's which is next to Red and Perceptor's and the triplechangers have a room near theirs that is available."

"I don't really want to be near happily bonded pairs right now," the minibot muttered, unsuccessfully trying to push the black and white away.

"Near the triplechangers it is, then. If you need any help, I would suggest calling Astrotrain. He's happy to do so and he's carried before without a bond to another bot. Blitzwing is actually his little one."

Cliffjumper looked at him in bewilderment. Since when was he allowed to get off so easily with attempting to injure an officer and why was Prowl allowing him to be in an area removed from the other Autobots? Didn't Megatron want them contained until the peace treaty was signed? _Apparently not_, he thought as he saw Thundercracker and Sunstreaker walking down the hallway, each with two mechlings cradled close to their frames, talking and laughing like old friends though the yellow frontliner looked rather self-conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This will continue with Cliffjumper at some point. I have half a mind to have him end up with Astrotrain. I'm also still looking for couples to write. If anyone wants to send any to me, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	7. Chapter 7: Unwanted But Loved

_**And Chaos Ensues**_

_**Chapter Seven: Unwanted But Loved**_

_**Ratchet x Hot Rod (not bonded), Ratchet x Wheeljack x Ironhide (to be bonded)**_

::bond::

=comms=

_Thoughts_

_Telepathic communication_

The area around his spark chamber had been aching for the past couple of weeks and he could not find the source even after having scanned himself multiple times with all of his scanners and even recalibrated all of his devices – excepting one. Hook had constructed it for him not that long ago, but he did not want to contemplate what it could mean for him. After all, the last time he had been with anyone was only two orns before and before then had been vorns. If that mech had sired a sparkling on him, he was not sure what he could do. The mech had expressed, quite explicitly, that he did not want sparklings.

Steeling himself, he took a deep breath, let it out through his vents, and scanned his frame over his spark. Reading the results, he slumped down on the med bay berth in defeat. There was no way he could deny the facts. He had sparked and the Sire did not want the little one. This exact even was the reason he had avoided any kind of romantic entanglements no matter how much he had wanted them.

"Hey Ratch!" Wheeljack exclaimed brightly, waving his lower leg at the medic from where he rested in Ironhide's arms. "I did something stupid again."

"That you did," the weapons master muttered, dumping the inventor on the nearest med bay berth.

"Hey, Ratch," Wheeljack said in concern. The medic had yet to acknowledge them – something that was extremely out of character. "That's the scanner Hook helped ya build, isn't it? Who'd ya use it on?"

"Myself," the medic answered quietly, the most subdued either mech had ever heard him.

It took a while, but the inventor finally asked, "Who's the Sire?"

"Hot Rod. And he doesn't want any sparklings," the medic growled, pitching the scanner onto his instrument tray and storming into his office.

….

"Hello, Ironhide, Wheeljack. What are you doing here?" Thundercracker asked in surprise as they stepped into the control room, startling both him and Prowl. Thankfully their sparklings were not there at the time.

"Where's Ratchet?" the inventor asked. He looked more frazzled than usual, though also less injured.

"I'll watch the monitors. Ravage will be in to help me soon," Thundercracker said to the doorwinger, returning to his seat. "I'll also let Megatron know that there will soon be another bonding."

"He'll be ecstatic," Prowl sighed, leading the two Autobots further into the Nemesis. "I'll take you two to him and they you can get him to show you around. And please tell me you're going to support him and the newspark?"

"Definitely," Ironhide answered. "Wouldn't be here if I didn't want them both. And 'Jack and me have decided that he don't have to choose between us if he don't want to."

"Well, that's a good thing," the medic said. "Because I have no intention of doing so."

"You'll be good to show them around?"

"Yes, Prowl. Go find Smokescreen and Clearview. Your mechling has learned something new."

The tactician's optics lit up before he hurried off, leaving the two newcomers in slight shock. Wheeljack recovered first.

"So you'll take us both, Ratch?"

"I'll take you both," the medic confirmed with a soft smile that made him look vorns younger than he normally did and closer to his actual age.


End file.
